1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus, and especially relates to a power supply apparatus with reducing voltage overshooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power supply apparatus is a very common electronic device. The output voltage of the power supply apparatus is increasing until the output voltage of the power supply apparatus is equal to a standard output voltage of the power supply apparatus when the output voltage of the power supply apparatus is decreasing due to a dynamic load.
However, the output voltage of the power supply apparatus mentioned above will exceed the standard output voltage of the power supply apparatus when the output voltage of the power supply apparatus is increasing. This phenomenon is called voltage overshooting, such as the curve-A shown in FIG. 3.
The power supply apparatus and the electronic device are easily damaged due to the voltage overshooting. Therefore, reducing voltage overshooting is important for the power supply apparatus and the electronic device.